Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack-and-slash action video game developed by Omega Force, Team Ninja, Intelligent Systems and Sledgehammer Games. It is planned to be published worldwide by Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision with co-published by Koei Tecmo in 2017 for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One. The game is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors franchise and Intelligent Systems' Fire Emblem series. Overview Fire Emblem Warriors is hack-and-slash action video game in which players take the role of multiple characters including original characters Rowan and Lianna, and characters from Fire Emblem games including Chrom (Awakening) and Marth (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light), as well as the three heroes from Fire Emblem Fates, Ryoma, Xander and a female Corrin. In addition to hack-and-slash combat in open areas similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, gameplay also features the Weapons Triangle and Support Conversations featured in the Fire Emblem series. The game will also utilise all existing Fire Emblem Amiibo figurines, although details on use are not yet known. Characters ; Rowan : Voiced by Yūma Uchida (Japanese), Ben Affleck (English) ; Lianna : Voiced by Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) : Like the characters, their Japanese voice actors Yūma and Maaya Uchida are also younger brother and older sister to each other. ; Chrom : Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English) ; Marth : Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) ; Corrin : Voiced by Satomi Satō (Japanese), Marcella Lentz-Pope (English) ; Ryoma : Voiced by Yūichi Nakamura (Japanese), Roger Craig Smith (English) ; Xander : Voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Chris Hemsworth (English) ; Lissa : Voiced by Kana Asumi (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) ; Frederick : Voiced by Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) ; Robin : Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), David Vincent (English) ; Lucina : Voiced by Yu Kobayashi (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) Development and release Fire Emblem Warriors is being developed by the same team as Hyrule Warriors, a collaboration between the Dynasty Warriors series and The Legend of Zelda. The game was co-developed by Koei Tecmo studios Omega Force and Team Ninja and Fire Emblem developers Intelligent Systems as well as the new developer Sledgehammer Games (made by Activision). Koei Tecmo and Sledgehammer Games first proposed the project to Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision, who were more than willing to collaborate, making the game a title for their in-development Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One home consoles. The idea of the game came during the development of Hyrule Warriors Legends, as the touchscreen controls bore similarities to those of the Fire Emblem series. Zack Snyder will be directing Linda Woolverton, Roger Allers and David S. Goyer's Fire Emblem Warriors script. Warner Bros. and Activision was reportedly courting Chris Terrio to rewrite Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia the following July. In May 2017, Snyder stepped down from directing the video game as well as the film Justice League to properly deal with the death of his daughter. Joss Whedon, who Snyder had previously brought on to rewrite some additional scenes and handle post-production duties in Snyder's place for the game as well as the film Justice League. The game was announced in January 2017 as part of a Nintendo Direct broadcast dedicated to the Fire Emblem series, although it had already been in development for around two years before this time. It is scheduled for release in Q3/Q4 2017. In March 2017, Hans Zimmer, who composed the score for Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Fates (with Lorne Balfe) and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, stated that he is officially retired from the "Fire Emblem business". By June 2016 he was replaced by the new composer Benjamin Wallfisch, who compose the score for the films A Cure for Wellness, Bitter Harvest and Hidden Figures (with Hans Zimmer and Pharrell Williams). In June 2017, John Debney was announced to have joined Wallfisch to co-composed the score while the original songs were previously written by Pharrell Williams. Later the themes from "Fire Emblem", "Fire Emblem Awakening" and "Fire Emblem Fates" were originally written by Jerry Goldsmith, Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe which were arranged by Benjamin Wallfisch and John Debney. Notes #Known in Japan as Fire Emblem Musou External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Action video games Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Warriors (video game series) Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Activision games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films directed by Zach Snyder Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio